


I Am What I Am

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in a Dress, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Genderfluid Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, fem draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: Draco was tired. Tired of hiding, tired of being one person, but playing another. Tired of constantly wearing a mask, this time not of hate and racism, but one of pureblood manners and quiet redemption. He was going to be himself from now on, and he'd make sure everybody knew who that was.





	I Am What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> _My drabble challenge entry for January. Title inspired by[this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHPj3cH8VJU)_

Draco was tired. Tired of hiding, tired of being one person, but playing another. Tired of constantly wearing a mask, this time not of hate and racism, but one of pureblood manners and quiet redemption. He didn't want it anymore. He didn't want to manage the Malfoy Estate while his father scowled at him because he had nothing better to do while under house arrest.

He wanted out. He'd wanted out for a very long time, and now he finally could. Ten years had passed, his father was once more a free man and technically capable of running all of his own errands. Not that Lucius wanted to do those. He started living the good life as soon as he got out, rekindling his old status and connections while flaunting in Paris or London. The memory of the public was scarily short.

But if his father could flaunt, then so would he.

"You really think it's a good idea, turning up to the Ministry gala in a sinfully gorgeous dress?"

Pansy looked sceptic, but also a little awed as he turned around and let the red fabric swirl around him. It glittered in the late afternoon sunlight.

"You really think it's a good idea, bossing your son around all his life, never rewarding him with an inch of trust or freedom?" Draco raised a sharp eyebrow. "He brought this on himself. And this dress could pass as a robe if you squint."

"Your lipstick can't."

"I don't care," he told Pansy and the jitters in his stomach. "I am what I am, and what I am needs no excuses."

"I know darling." Pansy pulled him into a quick hug. "And I couldn't be more proud of you right now."

"Thank you," Draco whispered. He needed that pride as he entered the ballroom the following evening.

Jaws dropped. Wands were gripped tightly under tables. Whispered words of shame and scandal followed his every move.

He knew his father would be fuming with anger somewhere, and in a day or so he'd be disinherited. But there was only one person whose judgement he actually cared about.  One unlikely friendship that pulled him through his worst, darkest days, that had given him the courage to stand here now. One friendship that was about to blossom into something else.

"Evening, Potter." Draco smiled at the sight of a deep blush. "Care for a dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this please consider leaving kudos or a comment!


End file.
